


A Love Divided

by DeadPoetLives



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPoetLives/pseuds/DeadPoetLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grim—Who is this?" the voice he already knew to be Ulquiorra's.<br/>He waited a moment before he answered debating on whether or not to tell him about he and Grimmjow's secret relationship.</p><p>"Hello?" Ulquiorra said again.<br/>"Yea, um, my name is Ichigo Kurosake and I think there is something you finally knew about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a little after one when the phone rang, Grimmjow groggily reached for it and answered,  
"Hey…yea I think I can get away, wait let me check..." Grimmjow put a hand over the receiver and looked over his shoulder at his spouse of five year, Ulquiorra. He called out his name twice, and waited for an answer, then turned back to the phone, "…he's asleep, I'll be there soon. Bye."

Grimmjow hung up and eased his way out of bed, headed towards the closet, grabbed at some clothes and his jacket in the dark. He tip toed his way downstairs where he already had his shoes at the door. He slipped them on and went out into the cold night.

Upstairs, Ulquiorra got out of bed and made it downstairs in time witness Grimmjow speed down the road, after that he just walked solemnly back up the steps and crawled into the bed, as much as he didn't want to, he let a tear slip as he hugged the pillow that Grimmjow slept on.  
*^*  
Grimmjow pulled up to motel and walked into the run down lobby, he walked up to the check in desk and said to the woman standing there, "I think there's someone waiting for me here, under the name, ummm… Kurosake I think." Grimmjow tapped his feet impatiently as the attendant searched the list of names and then took forever to find the key. When she finally found it, Grimmjow snatched it out of her hand and practically ran to the room.  
He tried to rush and opened the door , but he ended up dropping the key and swearing loudly outside the door, instead of picking up the key he banged on the door, while unzipping his jacket. The door creaked open and Ichigo smiled standing half naked in front of Grimmjow with nothing but a pair of boxers on.

Grimmjow rushed at Ichigo wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing lips firmly against Ichigo's.  
Ichigo moaned and helped Grimmjow out of his jacket and practically ripping the t-shrit off of him.  
When they broke for air, Ichigo whispered in Grimmjow's ear, "Fuck me." And Grimmjow pushed Ichigo to the bed, ridding himself of his pants and jumping on top of him and kissing him up and down his chest.  
"We're missing something." Grimmjow said moving one hand down into Ichigo boxers and licking his lips as Ichigo pulled at his then reached underneath the pillow and pulled out a bottle of honey, uncapped and handed it to Grimmjow who smiled and pour out all over his Ichigo's chest and down his stomach, he helped him out of his boxers and pour some on Ichigo's member.

Then he returned to the top and licked his way down from Ichigo's neck, lapping up the honey like a hungry dog, biting hard on each nipple then continuing on down, and slowing down around Ichigo's member before he grabbed it and poured more honey on it before he leaned in and began to lick the tip of it listening as Ichigo's breath hitched each time before he slowly swallowed it down to the hilt.

While sucking off Ichigo he began to stroke himself, slowly at first but when Ichigo's moans and screams began to come one right behind another, he stroked faster. He softly dragged his teeth across Ichigo's member and sucked faster until he felt the cum shoot into his already full, then he pulled back.  
Not wanting to climax until he was inside of Ichigo , he stood up and pulled Ichigo to the foot of the bed, flipping his over and pouring more honey down Ichigo's lower back and watched as it dripped slowly into Ichigo's hole. Grimmjow used the tip of the honey bottle and toyed with Ichigo dragging it back and forth across it, then shoving one finger in pushing some of the honey inside of him as well.  
Ichigo arched back and growled at Grimmjow to quick teasing him.

"We only have this room till six," Ichigo started to shout, "you might wanna hurry this--!" Grimmjow stuck his tongue inside of Ichigo and lapped up some of the honey. Ichigo gripped the sheets tightly trying to suppress a scream.  
Grimmjow smirked and pulled his tongue out and switched it with his cock and watched Ichigo's face as he closed his eyes and bit his lip. Grimmjow rammed himself inside Ichigo until Ichigo opened eyes gripped the head board, sweat glistened down his back and Grimmjow leaned in, grabbed a handful of Ichigo's hair and pulled him up to meet his lips as he thrust harder inside of him. Ichigo barely had his lips pressed to Grimmjow before he came again. Grimmjow let go of his hair allowing him to fall back to the bed while he continued to fuck him faster and faster until he filled Ichigo with his seed.

*^*  
A few hours later, Grimmjow was just stepping out of the shower and wrapping the towel around his waist when his phone rang, "Shit!" he said, the answered it.

"Where are you?"  
"I, uh, I'm just driving around I couldn't sleep." He lied.  
Just then Ichigo walked into bathroom, "I hope you saved me some hot water."  
Grimmjow covered Ichigo's mouth as quickly as he could.  
"Who was that? Is there someone else in the car?"  
"No, It was the radio, sorry."  
"Grimmjow where are you really? I want you to come home now."  
"Ok, I'm on my way I promise. Okay?"  
"Okay, I love you."  
"Yea me too."  
"Grimmjow, I said I love you."  
"I love you too Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow hung up the phone and pushed Ichigo out of the way grabbing his clothes and talking at the same time, "I wish I could stay, but I gotta go. I don't wanna make him suspiscious." He had on all his clothes and Ichigo met him at the door while putting on his jacket his turned to Ichigo and kissed him, "You understand don't cha?" Ichigo stared into Grimmjow's eyes.  
"When are you gonna tell him? You've been telling me for almost a year and half now that you were gonna tell him. What are you waiting on?"

Grimmjow sighed "Look I can't do this now, I've gotta go."  
"Yea, I get it." He slammed the door in Grimmjow's face.  
He pressed himself up against the door looking out the peep hole watching Grimmjow's car pull off.

He walked away from the door and began to gather his things when heard a phone ring, he checked his own but the ringing continued he went to the bathroom and saw the buzzing phone lighting up in the towel heap. He picked it up and answered it, "Hello?"

"Grim—Who is this?" the voice he already knew to be Ulquiorra's.  
He waited a moment before he answered debating on whether or not to tell him about he and Grimmjow's secret relationship.

"Hello?" Ulquiorra said again.  
"Yea, um, my name is Ichigo Kurosake and I think there is something you finally knew about."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ulquiorra listened as Ichigo told him about him and Grimmjow, Ulquiorra stomached about as much as he could before he piped up and asked in a shaky voice, "How long?"  
"I'm sorry, say that again I'm in a bad spot."   
"How lo—" he inhaled deeply to try and steady his voice then repeated his question, "How long?"  
He heard Ichigo clear his throat on the other end of the line, "A year and a half. Look man, I'm really sorry, I just thought maybe you should know about us."

"Us? Us?! There is no us, you did not walk down that aisle and vow to love and hold him through sickness and health. You didn't live with fear that he would turn up dead in an alley somewhere while he was strung out on cocaine or that he would come home and try to beat you because he was fucked up. You didn't watch him struggle to get to where he is now. You don't know him Ichigo and don't even fucking pretend you do 'cause you —" Ulquiorra stopped to try and keep his voice calm but in the end he just gave up and shouted into the phone, "YOU JUST FUCK HIM!" Ulquiorra hung up and threw the phone at the wall, screaming and crying as he fell to his knees and pulled at his hair.

As he curled himself up on the carpeted floor and continued to cry he heard Grimmjow's car pulling up and the key turning in the door, Ulquiorra shut his eyes, he didn't want to see him, he didn't even wanna hear him. In fact, he completely shut himself off as Grimmjow rushed to his side and scooped him up in his arms begging Ulquiorra to tell him what was wrong. He wiped at the tears on Ulquiorra face and said in his most soothing voice, "Hey don't cry, whatever it is, it can't be that bad. It'll be okay."

Ulquiorra pushed himself off of Grimmjow, stood up and headed to the kitchen but stopped in its door way, "I can't fucking believe you, you leave and fuck someone else, but then you come back and want to be my protective lover. Fuck you Grimmjow!" then he stormed into the kitchen, Grimmjow got up and followed him, "What hell are you talking about!" He shouted at Ulquiorra's back as he watched him fill his coffee cup.

Ulquiorra slammed the cup down spilling hot coffee all on the counter, "What the hell am I talking about? Since you obviously don't know, let's call and ask ICHIGO!" he grabbed the cup and hurled it Grimmjow, it missed and hit the table behind him. "Does that name ring a bell Grimmjow, it should seeing as that you were probably calling out his name while you fucking him!" Ulquiorra picked up the coffee pot itself and threw it, this time it hit Grimmjow in his face.   
Grimmjow gripped his face in pain and screamed, Ulquiorra rushed over pushed him down Grimmjow hit his head of the side of the fridge and let out another scream, "I hope it hurts the same way you fucking hurt me."

He stepped over Grimmjow and Grimmjow grabbed his ankle pulling him to floor as well, "Look I'm sorry, I just—" he said crawling on top of Ulquiorra, dodging a couple of his punches then pinning his arms down.  
"You just what! Tell me Grimmjow, you just WH--!" Grimmjow slammed his lips against Ulquiorra's and slipped his tongue inside his mouth, Ulquiorra bit down on his tongue till he tasted blood in his own mouth.   
"Got damn you!" Grimmjow said hopping up off Ulquiorra and reaching for a paper towel to wipe some of the blood coming out of his mouth like drool.

"No DAMN YOU!" Ulquiorra said and in blind rage he picked up the kitchen table chair and slammed it across Grimmjow's back. He watched as he hit the floor and stopped moving. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and nudged him a little with his foot. He thought about putting him the bed but then reconsidered,  
"Unconscious or not, you can't stay here." He grabbed both of Grimmjow's leg and dragged him back through the living room and out the front door, dumping the body on the porch then he closed the door and locked it.   
He then went back to living room and went to where he threw his phone and hoped that it wasn't too damaged. He picked it up, the screen was cracked but readable, and he dialed one of Grimmjow's old friends.

"Hello." The voice said dryly.  
"If you want him to live, you'd better come and get him." Ulquiorra simply said. "You know where I stay, so get here." He hung the phone up then tossed into a nearby chair.

*^*

The words replayed in Ichigo's head, 'You don't know him…you just fuck him…' as he sat on the bed he and Grimmjow shared a few hours before. He flipped Grimmjow's phone over and over in his hand and contemplated calling Ulquiorra back the only thing that stopped him was the fact that he couldn't argue with the man. He had a point, he knew nothing about him besides the fact that he like to be on top.   
"Mr. Kurosake ('You don't know him…) you have to leave the room now or pay for another night (…you just fuck him…')"  
"I'll be gone in a minute." Ichigo replied and started to pick up his other things around the room and putting it in his bag. He grabbed his keys and left the room.   
As he drove back to his apartment all he heard was those same words Ulquiorra had told him and tried to figure out why they hurt him so much, and by the time he reached his place he knew the reason why it burned him inside when he first heard them, it's because no matter how much he denied it and try to see his way around it, he knew those words were true.  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow had regained his consciousness laying back seat of a car, the sun beamed bright in his eyes as he recalled the day's events and he sighed lifting himself up to a sitting position, no sooner had he done so the driver slammed on breaks at a red light and Grimmjow's bruised face crashed with driver's seat.  
"Mother fucker!" Grimmjow said clutching his face.  
The man averted his eyes to the rearview mirror and smirked, "Nice to see you too. Though I must say Grimmjow, the last time I saw you…you didn't look so…" he smiled and put his eyes back on the road, "beat up."   
Grimmjow glared at man in the mirror, "Aizen…Why does he always call you? Of all people to wake up to, it just had to be you, I—"  
Aizen's voice went dry and deep as he said, "Your lucky I came at all." Grimmjow shut his mouth and sat back in the seat and looked out the window, and it was silence the rest of the way to Aizen's apartment.

*^*  
Once they were inside and settled on the couch, Aizen flipped on the T.V. and watched a few infomercials, before he even bothered to look at Grimmjow who was slouched down and staring up at ceiling. Aizen muted the T.V. "So what happened?"  
"We had a fight." Grimmjow replied not taking his eyes off the ceiling.  
"Clearly." Aizen said and got up, went into the kitchen and returned with two bottle of beer and handed one to Grimmjow. "But why? Ulquiorra doesn't fight unless he has to, you and I both know that. So I will ask again…what happened."  
Grimmjow cracked open his beer and drunk it all in one swallow and Aizen stared at him sipping slowly on his, when he was done Grimmjow set the empty bottle on the coffee table and sat with his elbows resting on his knees, twiddling his thumbs, he was thinking of a way to put it into word so that it wouldn't sound as harsh but couldn't so after some time, "I had an affair."

Aizen said nothing as he continued to sip and stare at the man on the other end of his couch, after a couple of more beats of silence, "…and he found out."   
Grimmjow shook his head, "I-"   
There was a knock at the door, Aizen set his beer down reached over to one of the end tables beside the couch, pulled out a gun and then walked over and look out the peephole.

"Who's there?"

"Cooome on, just open the door Aizen, quit playing with me! I need me a fix! Open the door!" the voice called from the other side, knocking rapidly on the door.   
Aizen placed the gun at small of his back and opened the door, "You got anything new to try Aizen?"  
Grimmjow turned to look at the homeless looking white haired man who'd just walked in, "Gin, you didn't pay me the last time and like I said you get nothing until I get some payment."  
"Come on man, you know I ain't got the money—"   
"And you know I don't have the time. Goodbye." Aizen started to shove him back out.  
"I'll do anything you want, please just give a taste." Gin got down to his knees in front of Aizen; Aizen looked down at him with a cold stare. Then he back handed Gin,  
"Get your ass up, I have company." Gin got up off the floor and looked over to the couch; Grimmjow had already slumped back down into the couch.  
"I'm sorry, I'll come back later." Gin turned to leave, Aizen grabbed his shoulder, "You said you'd do anything, right? Well…" he whispered the rest into Gin's ear.  
Gin and Aizen at one another for a millisecond, "Will you be watching?"  
"What do you think?"   
"And you're gonna let me have for free?"  
Aizen nodded, to which Gin replied "Ok."  
Gin walked over behind the couch and ran his arms down Grimmjow's chest, Grimmjow jumped up,   
"What the hell?! Who are you?"  
Gin didn't answer but instead removed his dirty over coat and then the tatter t-shirt beneath it, "Sit down Grim and let him lift your spirits." Aizen said as he sat down on a chair adjacent to the couch.  
"Let him do what! I don't know this man!"  
"That hasn't stopped you before or have you forgotten why you're here in the first place." Aizen said while pulling the gun from his back and setting it on the coffee table, then taking out a tiny plastic baggie from his back pocket , he got up and walked over beside Grimmjow as Gin continued to come closer.   
"Just let him do what he has to." Grimmjow turned and looked Aizen into his cold brown eyes,   
"I think it's time for me to leave, I'll find somewhere else to go. Just let me call a cab, can I borrow your phone?"   
Aizen remained silent then a faint smile rose upon his lips, "Sure, you get better service by the window there." He handed him the phone. Gin came up beside Aizen as Grimmjow turned his back to the two men and began to dial Ichigo's number.

*^*   
Ichigo who was stretched out across his bed lost in thought picked up the phone and answered.   
"Hey, who's this?"   
"It's me."  
"Grimmjow! Are you sure you should be calling me? Is—"  
"I need you to come pick me up, if you're up to it."  
"Yea okay, where you at?"  
Ichigo waited for the address but none came, "Hello? Are you still there?"  
"I don't want it, what am I going to do with those pills? You know I'm clean, anyway, the address is—"  
He heard static and he called out again, still all he got was static then voices began to break through the haze, "I'm not swallowing 'em…GET OFF!" The line began to get clearer and he heard a gagging like noise and he called out Grimmjow's name….  
"Aizen get your hands off of me!"   
"…..too late…you won't be able to keep your hands off me in a minute…Gin ….something special…the time of your life…."  
"HELLOO! HELLO!" Ichigo said frantically, "Are you alright over there? Where are you?"  
Then another voice he heard came in, one not like the first one"…Should we tie him to…."  
Then the deeper one voice came in clear as day and replied "We can just fuck him here."  
"Let go of m—" Ichigo heard Grimmjow scream then what sounded like a gunshot then he was left screaming into the dial tone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let go of m—"Grimmjow began to shout as Gin grabbed him, but Aizen shot at the window behind him, "I missed on purpose." Grimmjow stopped struggling in Gin's arms and let him remove then his jacket and shirt. Gin leaned in to nibble on Grimm's ear but Aizen pointed the gun in his face.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"I'm doing what you said do." Gin looked at the gun inches from his face, then into Aizen detached stare, "Am I doing it wrong?"  
"No," Aizen said coolly taking the gun down, "change of plans, I don't wanna watch anymore."

Aizen pushed Gin away and pressed his full weight up against Grimmjow, who tried his best to push him off but pressed between the broken window and Aizen bulky body he had nowhere to go. His mind raced as dry cracked lips came crashing into his own, Aizen tongue fought with Grimmjow's still sore one; and that's when it dawned on Grimmjow. He bit down hard on Aizen's tongue and kept pressing down until he tasted the blood coming pouring into his own mouth.   
Aizen brought his tongue out and licked at the little amount of blood that had came out the side of his mouth. Then he smiled the gushing blood came seeping through his teeth outlining the pearly whites in a crimson red. He backed up and held the gun up once more to Grimmjow, "Can't have people hearing you scream. To the back NOW!" as Grimmjow turned he pressed the barrel to his back and guided him down the hall and into the master bedroom. Gin followed close behind, his once devious smile had disappeared as he nervously whispered, "Isn't this a bit much..."   
As Aizen watched Grimmjow go into the room, before entering he looked at Gin then slapped him with barrel of the gun, knocking him to the floor then he went inside.

Gin wiped the blood from his mouth and rubbed his jaw as he followed Aizen into room.  
Aizen stripped himself of his clothes and order the others to do the same, he however kept his belt in his hand, dropping the gun and kicking it under the bed. A now naked Grimmjow stood at the foot of the bed watching the gun slide underneath the narrow frame before he lunged at Aizen throwing various punches and attempting to strangle him, backing him up to the dresser. Aizen caught one of Grimmjow's last punches and twisted his arm so that he was the one on the dresser facing the mirror; Aizen wrapped the belt around Grimmjow's neck and pulled hard. He then told Gin to bring him his own belt and tie up his hands. When he was finished Gin backed himself into a corner and watched, he knew the worst was coming for the man, but he was use to it and he wanted to help but he knew he was powerless in the situation.  
'The drugs ain't worth all this.' he thought as he watched Aizen ram himself in the man's unprepared hole.

Grimmjow screamed through clenched teeth as he felt the huge member pierce his virgin hole. He saw his reflection in mirror crying beneath Aizen as he continued to shove his cock inside him. He closed his eyes and bit the inside of his mouth to keep from shouting anymore. Aizen pulled on the belt and slapped Grimmjow's ass, "I want you to watch Grim, this is something you'll want to remember. And go ahead scream, no one can hear you." He pulled on the belt again forcing Grimmjow to lift his head if he wanted to keep breathing. He gripped the side of the dresser and held on as he knee went weak beneath him,  
'The drugs are starting to work…'  
he felt the blood beginning to pour out off him each time Aizen pulled out, but Grimmjow still refused to look at the mirror. "I said WATCH!" he yanked the belt and Grimmjow's head up even further and his eyes shot open. The tears caused his reflection to look distorted in a way, but the drug was starting to circulate throughout his body and he felt himself grow hard.

Aizen kept going in deeper and deeper till the point where Grimmjow couldn't contain his screams any more, on the last thrust he screamed as Aizen came inside him and the blood from his mouth splattered itself across the mirror and dresser alike. Aizen pulled out and Grimmjow dropped to the floor, but Aizen pulled him back up with belt and kicked him to the bed. "We're not even close to being through."

As he laid on the bed trying to catch his breath and fight his oncoming lust, he watched Aizen go into the closet and bring out a two inch thick metal rock and watched him as he walked across the room and stopped and looked down at Gin cowering in the corner, tearing already coming out. Aizen held the rod above his head and Grimmjow closed his eyes as he heard the dull clang as the rod hit Gin repeatedly. Grimmjow opened his eyes again and tried to move but realized he was paralyzed and could no more than lift his arms as he begged for Aizen to stop hitting the already frail man.

"Get up you stupid son of a bitch." He grabbed Gin by his hair and threw him to the bed as well.  
He pulled Grimmjow to side edge of the bed so that his head hung off it, and picked up the belt again and threw the rod at Gin. Gin picked it up and Grimmjow heard a faint apology coming from the man as he situated Grimmjow's immobile legs then shoved the cold rod up his ass. He started fucking Grimmjow with the rod and half heartedly stroking himself.

The rod inside Grimmjow was tearing him to pieces, the more Gin shoved it in, the more he seem to bleed, he would scream but Aizen stuck his dick in his mouth and was thrusting it rapidly on top of that he pulled a the belt even tighter. Grimmjow tried with weak arms to loosen the leather around his neck before he suffocated but it wouldn't budge, and when Aizen saw this he order Gin the shove the rod in deeper. Aizen gripped Grimmjow's head down on his shaft and held it there as he pushed faster and harder until he came inside his mouth, and as the cum hit the back of Grimmjow's throat the vomit began to come up and he started to choke on it because Aizen had yet to let his go.   
Aizen looked on as Grimmjow's panicked eyes lock with his own and he smiled watching him choke, Gin who had long since stopped shoving the rod in him, let his release out on Grimmjow's stomach.

The vomit began to spill out the side off his mouth as Aizen still held him in place, he couldn't breathe and darkness began to fill the outer rims of his vision, after he drifted into the unconscious, Aizen dropped his head back down and looked at Gin. "I want you to fuck 'em when wakes up." Then Aizen headed to the shower.

*^*  
Gin shifted Grimmjow in the bed to a comfortable position, and as soon as Aizen walked outside of the room and Gin heard the shower start up he rushed back to the living room in search of Aizen's keys. When he found them, he frantically tried to remove the car key from the key ring, when he did he stuck it in his mouth, thanking heaven above that it was just small enough to fit. He then rushed back into the room and lay down beside Grimmjow who was just starting to stir.

He gently shook the man, paying attention to his neck injuries and minding his own as well, Grimmjow opened his eyes dully stared at Gin, who tried to give a small smile but the key inside him mouth made it seem to make it a bit devilish looking. Grimmjow just stared at him with no expression or his tear streak, vomit and blood stained face.

"I—" as soon as Gin began to speak, Aizen walked back in the room, clad in nothing but a towel, "Is he awake yet. Gin shook his head yes. "Then what are you waiting for?" Aizen said sitting on a foot stool on the other side of the room. Gin looked down apologetically at Grimmjow then climbed on top of him, positioning his member inside Grimmjow and gently as he could, but Grimmjow still gripped the sheets and arched his back in pain. Gin brought his chest down on Grimmjow's and attempted to kiss him so that he could transfer the key. Instead Grimmjow jerked his head in the other direction, not wanting to be forceful Gin simply said, "Look at me." Grimmjow continued to look elsewhere as Gin was moving inside him.

Seeing as that he had no other option Gin gripped Grimmjow's face turned it towards him and put his lips on him. He tried to force the key through but Grimmjow had his teeth clenched, so Gin rammed his member into him knowing it would hurt him. Grimmjow cut his eyes to Gin and Gin smiled showing the key in between his teeth and Grimmjow's eyes widen when he saw it. So when Gin pressed his lips against his this time Grimmjow had his tongue already shoved inside sliding the key from one mouth to another. Aizen smiled thinking Grimmjow had finally given in and was starting to get into the mood.

When they broke apart, Gin leaned and starting to whisper into Grimmjow's ear pretend he was nibbling on it, "In my final throws, I want you to get the fuck outta here, understood." Grimmjow moaned loudly as a response, "I need you run as quick as you can." Playing it off Grimmjow grabbed a handful of Gin hair he began to move along with Gin's rhythm, "I- I can't!"   
Gin lifted up and shoved himself inside Grimmjow then stared coldly into his eyes, then brought himself back down to whisper in his ear while also fondled one of his nipples, "Do you want to live?"   
He squeezed hard on the nipple and Grimmjow responded accordingly, "YES!"   
Gin smirked, as a show for Aizen, the he pretended to bite down on Grimmjow's neck, "Then when I cum inside you, I need you to get up and run," he moved to his collar bone, "it might take you a while to get your legs back but I'll hold him off. " He moved back up to Grimmjow's ear, "We –you only get this one shot."

Gin then lifted Grimmjow to where was now sitting on Gin, "Oh God," Grimmjow said now riding Gin's cock faster and faster, then he said, "Come—with me?!" Gin at first had mistaken it as just another shout then he realized it was a question directed at him, Gin gripped Grimmjow's waist and began to fuck him faster, "I can't. Not yet." Said Gin, then he came inside Grimmjow and Grimmjow released his seed as well.

He sat on top of Gin for about a minute to catch his breath as Aizen walked over to them clapping his hands, "Well done you two, now that wasn't so bad was it." Gin slide himself out off Grimmjow and Grimmjow counted to three while he scooted himself to the edge of the bed.Once his feet touch the carpeted floor he bolted off running, Aizen attempted to grabbed the still hanging belt but Gin, pushed he back and began to punch him. While Grimmjow made his way into the living room picking up whomever's pant and slipping them on and then trying to hurry and unlock the door, when he got it open he had foot out on the concrete, before he was yanked back by Aizen, Grimmjow dropped to the floor and Aizen started to kick him.

He looked around the corner as he heard Gin screaming with the metal rod hoisted above his head, he swung it across Aizen's back and Grimmjow took this opportunity to hysterically crawl to the door, once outside the door he got to his feet and ran down the steps and looked around for Aizen's car. Spotting it he ran to it, once inside he spit the key out of his mouth and started up the car. He looked up the second floor stairwell and saw Gin running out of the apartment and down the steps, so Grimmjow drove the car over as quick as he could but he was too late. Gin had made it to the last step and was making his was over to car when two gun shot rang out and Gin went tumbling face down into the concrete.   
After staring at the fallen body he looked up to see Aizen standing midway on the stair case now aiming the gun at him. He fired at Grimmjow, but Grimmjow ducked and then took off out of the parking lot and down the road. He was headed home.

*^*  
Ichigo tried the number more than once, but it always gave him the busy signal. Then he called Ulquiorra from Grimmjow's phone, he had hung up on him twice but the third time he called, Ulquiorra called him a 'cum eating whore' before he hung up.   
So Ichigo did the next best thing he drove over to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's house. Grimmjow had no idea Ichigo knew where he lived because Ichigo had followed him that day.   
  
When he pulled up in the driveway he thought about what he was going to say to the man, and started to get cold feet, but when he remember Grimmjow's scream in his head. He jumped out the car and rapped loudly on the door.  
Ulquiorra came to door and looked Ichigo up and down, "Who are you?"  
"Never mind that, I think Grimmjow's in trouble." Ichigo said pushing his way into the house.  
"How do you even know Grimmjow's not here?" Ulquiorra said still holding the door open.  
"Because he called me that's how! We gotta go get him, something's not right where he is."

"We'll go get him as soon as you answer my damn question, who the fuck are you!?" Ulquiorra left the door open and grabbed Ichigo shoulder to turn him around. They stood glaring each other down, green in to brown before Ichigo sighed and said, "I'm Ichigo." Ulquiorra took his hand off Ichigo and used it to punched him in the jaw,   
"HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY HOUSE!" he threw punches left and right and Ichigo blocked them as best he could before he caught one of Ulquiorra's wrists, Ulquiorra raised the other fist.

"If that's all you're concerned about right now then maybe cheating on you wasn't such a bad idea!" he shouted and turned his head as he waited for the fist to connect with his jaw, but it never came. He looked back at Ulquiorra who snatched his wrist out of Ichigo's grip then headed towards the door, getting key out of his pocket.   
"We'll finish this later on." Ichigo ran pass Ulquiorra at the door and smiled on his way out.


	5. Chapter 5

He weaved in and out of lanes, driving himself way from that reoccurring image of Gin kissing the pavement, he couldn't stop at red lights, every time he did his eyes would dart to the review and he could swear Aizen was behind him. He grew so paranoid that in the middle of an intersection he took his hands off the steering wheel to rip the down the mirror and toss it out the window.

He tried turning on the radio but as loud as it was the radio wasn't enough, he still heard Aizen's labored breath as he forced himself in and out of him; he heard his own screams on top of that. The overwhelming feelings of Grimmjow took their toll; he was forced to pull over at a gas station.

He left the car doors open and the car running as he ran into the bathroom and threw up all over the dirty linoleum.   
He hid himself in a stall when the gas station attendant came in, to check and see if was alright. He didn't answer he just waited until man left him alone, when he was sure the man was gone he locked the bathroom, he went back clutch the edges of the sink and had flashback of him bent over the dressing clutching to its edges in the very same way. Grimmjow turned the water on and began to throw water on his face, hoping to clear the images and voices from his mind.

He looked up at the mirror and took a step back, his roll over the bruises on from the belt on his neck, he saw the outline of the edge of the dresser across his stomach, and he looked at the edge of the pants hanging off of him but wouldn't look any further than that. He was a shame that he'd allowed himself to taken, to be so submissive to Aizen. He stood back in front the mirror to get a closer look at the marks on his neck, when an all too clear vision of himself coughing out blood on the dresser's mirror.   
Before he realized it Grimmjow had begun to slam both of his fists into the mirror with a rapid progression, one right after the other. Even the shards of glass hadn't stopped him. He kept hitting it, every time he saw Aizen in the already shattered glass he'd hit it once more, when Gin kept hitting the ground over and over again. He'd hit it.

The mirror was barely there when a knock came to the door, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you come out of there, my name is Officer Kuchiki and I'm with the police." Grimmjow paused with both fists still pressed against the remaining part of the mirror. "Sir, don't make me ask you again." Grimmjow walked over to the door and put his hand to lock and slowly turned it, and pulled it open peeking out from behind the door, the raven haired officer pushed slightly on the door and took at look at his surroundings.

The blue haired man stood in front of him staring at him with a steady sharp gaze as he stepped all the way in closing the door behind and looked down as he stepped on broken glass and vomit. He looked once more back at the blue haired man standing before him, he noticed all the bruises and blood, the apparent tear tracks on his face but what caught his attention was the bloodied fist it was almost blackish red blood showing through the too big pants. He looked back up in the man's face but he just turned away and grabbed at a few paper towels on the counter behind him. "I'll be gone in a minute." He spoke dryly kneeling over to pick clean up the mess on the floor, and as Officer Kuchiki watched him go down he saw the pain whip across the man's face. "What's your name?" he asked.   
"Grimmjow." He said and continued cleaning.

"I'm Byakuya."  
"Look, Grimmjow, you don't need to worry about that. You need to get to a doctor." He knelt beside the man and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I could take you—", and before he could figure out what happen the blue haired man was atop of him smashing his fists into his face and chest, screaming don't touch him and that he could take of himself. Every bone in his body was telling him to hit this man back, but seeing the condition he was in, he held back. Grimmjow wore himself out pretty quickly; his anger had turned into exhausted sobs into the Byakuya chest.

He was stunned at first; a man like him didn't seem like the type of cry,   
'…but more than often you don't you don't see a man like this with blood running down his leg and bruising like this do you?…' he thought while he placed an arm around Grimmjow's shoulder after he got himself up off the floor. Byakuya led the man, out of the bathroom and shielded him from curious eyes of the people in the store as he guided him to the car.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital, okay?" he said once he and Grimmjow were in the car.  
Grimmjow just nodded and covered himself with the jacket Byakuya had given him and pressed his head to the glass.  
Byakuya pulled out his phone and held it in front of Grimmjow, "Is there anyone you would like to call to let them know where you at?"  
Grimmjow took the phone began to dial.

*^*  
Now outside Aizen's apartment door, Ichigo and Ulquiorra stood looking at the mess in front of them. Ulquiorra was the first to notice the Grimmjow's jacket tossed in corner, while Ichigo followed the trail of blood on the floor till he got to a door in the hallway, he knocked first then he inched the door open and when it was pushed fully open Ichigo ran back out of room and to the front door and he leaned over the balcony and threw up what little contents he did have. Ulquiorra watched Ichigo a while before he went to see what had cause the sudden sickness in the other man.

The room was a bathroom and in the tub sat a naked white haired man limp and what Ulquiorra presumed dead. He put a hand to his mouth as he walked over to the body, and examined it. In the base of the tub there seemed to be a steady flow of blood, out of curiosity he stuck his free hand to the man's neck. He waits a minute and swears he feels a pulse, he calls out to Ichigo to come in check to see if maybe it was his imagination. So Ichigo presses his finger to the same place and waits and just as he pulls back the man in the tub weakly grabs his wrist, an in hardly a whisper he says, "Help me please, he's coming back." The man's eyes are dull as he fights to keep his eyes open.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra exchange glances, "Should I pick him up?" Ichigo asks.   
Ulquiorra nods and looks around the bathroom for a towel or anything that'll stop the blood for a while.   
He finds one bunched up underneath the counter and when he unfold it's a metal blood stained rod comes rolling out. Ulquiorra stares at it before grabbing the cleaner end of it then he tucks it under his arm. As Ichigo picks up the man and makes his way towards the front door, Ulquiorra walks behind him wondering where Grimmjow could be. He walks closely behind Ichigo as they go down the steps outside and then finally getting him into the car.

After Ichigo had him settled into the passenger side, Ulquiorra knelt beside the man, "Do you know if Grimmjow was here?" Gin nodded.

"Ulquiorra close the door so we can get this man to a hospital!" Ichigo shouted but Ulquiorra held up a hand, "Do you know what happened to him? Is he hurt? Tell me!"

"We don't have time for this! This man is dying Ulquiorra!"   
"He got away.." Gin started sucking in as much air as he could, "I helped him get away…he was waiting for me, but I was too slow."

"How badly did he get hurt? Who did it?!" Ulquiorra was beginning to get hysterical as Gin's nearly translucent tears rolled down his face,

"Aizen…Aizen hurt him bad, he raped him…and he made me do it too, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it…" Gin began to cough uncontrollably and Ichigo shot Ulquiorra a look. Ulquiorra got up and slammed the door , "Are you not coming too?" Ichigo asked waiting for Ulquiorra to get in.

"No I've got some business to take care here." And Ichigo gave him an understanding nod and pulled out and drove off in the direction of the hospital.  
Ulquiorra headed back upstairs with metal rod still tucked underneath his arm. He grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it in the doorway, and there he sat waiting on Aizen to come back.


	6. Chapter 6

Grimmjow sat with the phone nestled in between thighs for the rest of the car ride, with anger flowing through every inch of him. He called each of them but neither one of them had answered the phone.

*^*

Ichigo almost drove right through the automatic door as he pulled into the Emergency drop off area. He shouted at every nurse he saw while running through the E.R. Gin limp and dripping blood like a leaky faucet. A gurney was brought, Gin was placed upon it then nurses and doctors, rushed to the Emergency surgery doors, Ichigo running directly beside him until Gin lost consciousness and stopped breathing; they stopped him at the doors and told he would be notified when it was over. Ichigo stood outside those doors, clutching clumps of his hair thinking he was too late to save this man's life.

*^*

Ulquiorra had sat for as long as he could before nightfall, devising a plan that would rid his world of Aizen for good. Ulquiorra had looked about the rest of the house as he waited for Aizen to return, in the bed room he saw the scene, displayed before him, the blood splattered across the mirror and bloodied footprints leading from there to a mass of caked on blood and vomit on the bed sheets. Seeing that made Ulquiorra want to set fire to house right then and there, but he didn't instead. He searched the house for flammable objects and a book of matches. He grabbed everything he could find from cooking oil to cologne, he even went next door and asked for their gas can, and he dumped it all over the house. He started in the bed room and poured gas and oil and whatever else he had in there and then continued throughout the house, then he searched the house till he found a book of matches. Then he broke every bulb in every light fixture in the place. Once he was through dousing the apartment and killing the lights, he tried sitting back in the chair in front of door, but the fumes from all the chemicals was overwhelming him and he instead he waited outside and waited for him to pull up.

*^*

Aizen had taken Gin's car and followed behind Grimmjow all the way to the gas station, he watched the entire ride as Grimmjow seemed to fall apart. As soon as Grimmjow had stopped and ran inside, Aizen had thought about getting out and following him inside, but thought better. He would get him when he came out. Thirty minutes a cop showed up and rushed inside, Aizen slide lower in his seat, peeping from over the dashboard to see if the cop came back out to get him, but he didn't. Instead when he caem out, he had his arm and coat draped over Grimmjow and was leading him to the car.   
'Shit,' Aizen thought, ' He's gonna tell and they're gonna come after me. I expected it but not so soon, fuck!' After the police man pulled off in direction to the hospital, Aizen pulled out and headed back towards his apartment. Planning things out in his head as he sped off in the direction of a supply store to grab the things he would need,   
Dispose of Gin, he should be dead by now, just dump in the trunk and drown the car…Don't forget the weapon… Get a plane ticket, cash only, and get the hell out of here before they come looking for me. By the time he finished making his checklist and getting the things he needed, he was back in front of the apartment complex and running up the stairs.

*^*  
Ulquiorra had watched the car pull up and though it was dark he could still make out Aizen's body as he got out came running to the stairs. Ulquiorra held his breath and quickly slipped back in the house and waited. The door knob was turned and pushed open and then Aizen stepped in feeling the wall where Ulquiorra was for the light switch, he touched Ulquiorra's and felt up and down it before calling out "Who's there?"

Ulquiorra didn't even bother to answer as he swung the metal rod down on Aizen, he heard the metal connect with something, but he remained unsatisfied he wanted Aizen to scream. He swung down again, and heard a crack and a grunt, then as he held the rod up once more he felt a fist connect with his side, he fell to one knee but continued to swing in the direction of the blow, as he got back to his feet. The rod just swung glided through the as if nothing was there Ulquiorra turned around and swung in that direction, he turned yet again and began to swing when he yanked off his feet and his head connected with what he assumed to be the couch, he heard Aizen's breath and it seemed to hovering right above him, so dropping the rod.

He reached above him and grabbed Aizen's hair and pulled himself upright again. Aizen pushed Ulquiorra back and he bumped loudly into the wall, Aizen ran towards him and threw a few blows to Ulquiorra's face. Ulquiorra dropped low and let one of Aizen's connect with wall, before ran at what he hoped was Aizen's waist and pushed him over the couch, and listened as He rolled over and hit the coffee table. While Aizen picking himself up Ulquiorra felt around for the chair he's left in the middle of the room.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He heard Aizen spit, "Answer me Mutherfucker!" He could him shuffling his way towards him but he didn't know from which direction and that's when Ulquiorra felt the back of the chair, he gripped its sides and he held it out in front of him, backing himself to another wall, to assure that Aizen didn't attack him from behind.

"Answer!" Aizen shouted again.  
"You honestly don't know?"Aizen remained silent, Ulquiorra continued back up, the wall seemed farther away than he thought, "You basically beat and raped my husband and you think that I wouldn't find out. Come on Aizen, that's not you." Ulquiorra squinted his eyes in the dark hoping to catch as shadow or anything to indicate where Aizen was, Ulquiorra took one more step and it stuck, he rested a little, "What's wrong Aizen, feeling a little out of your element? Come and get me you stupid fuck! I'll show what happens to people who fuck with me!"

Then an arm clasped Ulquiorra from behind around his neck, "…And I'll you what it's like to die." Aizen said then pushed a switch blade into Ulquiorra's side, Ulquiorra let a gasp as it pierced through his skin, but he held on to the arm around his neck and bit down, Aizen holler and let go, Ulquiorra moved away in a direction unknown, trying to yank the blade out his side. He kept his shoulder against the wall as he moved away from the sound of Aizen kicking the walls and chair and furniture. Ulquiorra's gave one final yank and got the knife out, then his shoulder connected with what had to be the threshold of a door. He used the free hand to feel along the wall for a knob. He found one and turned it pushing the door open to where it the wall inside, outside he heard Aizen stop kicking and come running to where he was, as the footsteps got closer, Ulquiorra sniffed, the thick smell of gasoline filled his nose and realized where was. He turned and backed up, waiting for Aizen to come in swinging instead the footsteps slowed almost became silent he heard Aizen laugh, "You know Ulquiorra, this is where I fucked him till he bleed. You wanna know something else Ulquiorra, he cried and he cried and he cried some more," Aizen paused and laughed once more, "That is until I stuck my dick in his mouth, then he did nothing but choke."

Ulquiorra stood his ground, listening to Aizen taunt him, he wanted to slice Aizen's eyes out, he knew that if he moved he might hit something and Aizen would figure out where was.

"Then he sucked me until he was unconscious. Then I let my friend have a turn, of course, he had to ruin things by helping him out. That's why I had to show him what happens when you cross me, he in the bathtub right now, probably dead. Have –"  
Ulquiorra screamed and rushed at the sound of Aizen's voice, the knife pointed straight ahead and as his luck would have it, it connected with Aizen. Retracing his footsteps he ran back to the living room, eyes still not fully adjusted to the dark, he took the matches out his pocket and attempted to pull one out, but his shaking hands caused him to drop it, forgetting his injury he knelt down frantically feeling around for the tiny box. He could feel the blood pumping out his side, but he kept thinking to himself it was almost over, and soon enough he found the box and pulled out a match as Aizen came marching into the room. He squinted and made out Aizen's outline not five feet in front of him.

"He felt so good inside tight and warm. I wish you could have seen his expression while I went deeper and deeper, it's was heavenly."

"Fuck you Aizen, you sick son of bitch how could you! He was you're friend!"

"I have no friends and he practically begged for it, besides you're the one who called me!"

Ulquiorra had heard enough he stuck the match and when it hit the floor it lit up the entire flames immediately engulf most of the furniture in the room.

Then he turned around and instantly regretted lighting the match, the couch that Aizen had fallen over was now pushed against the door and on fire, Aizen behind him was screaming , he'd been standing in the midst of a puddle of gasoline. Ulquiorra did his best to push the flaming couch out of the way, burning his hands as he did. It wouldn't budge, Ulquiorra raised his arm to shield his face from the flames around him as he looked for another exit, he couldn't back down the hall or the kitchen, so he turned back to the couch and noticed the forgotten window, the curtains around it were on fire and burning quick, but Ulquiorra rushed over avoiding the other burning furniture.

Ulquiorra got to the window and without thinking he threw his fist through the rest of the unbroken glass, then he began to climb out. He had everything from his torso up outside of the window, when Aizen gripped his ankle and pulled Ulquiorra was taken by surprised and pulled partly back in, the glass around the edges of window cut into his stomach, he kicked Aizen off and tried to climb back out of the window, but now he couldn't move his shirt was caught in the glass and he didn't have time to go back and yank it out because the curtain rod above him was now being eaten by the fire.

He continued to push himself out, despite the glass cutting into him, but it was a wasted effort, the curtain rod above him fell on top of him and he misjudged how heavy it was. Now as it burned through the skin on his back Ulquiorra slide back in through the window into the burning room, the flames melted the skin off his midsection and he jumped up, stepping onto a now crisply burnt Aizen. His legs caught fire, and then the sleeves of shirt began to catch, yet he was steady trying to get back to window. As he turned back to it and placed his hands on the jagged edge again, a plank from the ceiling came crashing down on top of him.

*^*  
While walking back to the waiting room, Ichigo noticed a twinge of blue hair out of the corner of his eye, he turned and saw Grimmjow being escorted into a room by a policeman, he called out to him and Grimmjow continued to walk. Ichigo ran up behind him and police man, thinking maybe Grimmjow hadn't heard him.   
The closer he got he began to see the blood stains on his pants and he saw faint marks around his neck, he got to the room and knocked on the open door, the officer came to the door first, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Ichigo ignored him and pushed his way in, "Grimmjow!" he knelt down and hugged the man in the chair, "Ulquiorra and I have been looking all over for you!"

"Sir, you have to leave." The officer said raising his voice a little.

Grimmjow looked up, "Ulquiorra's here, why'd he even bother to show up?"

"No he's not here, he stayed behind at Aizen's house. I feel so bad for you and that other guy he was shot I believe, I brought him in though."

Grimmjow had a flash back of Gin hitting the ground, "You know what hap—wait Ulquiorra is where?"

"At Aizen's place."

"Why? He shouldn't be there, that's not somewhere he should be."

As Ichigo opened his mouth speak the radio attached to Byakuya's hip, came on calling all officers to come and do crowd control where a building was on fire at. As the radio said the address, Grimmjow got up and pulled Ichigo along with him, telling him to hurry.   
Despite the pain, Grimmjow ran to Ichigo's car and jumped in the driver's seat and almost pulled off without Ichigo. Bykuya was right behind them.

*^*  
Grimmjow stepped out the car and immediately began searching the crowds calling out Ulquiorra's name; Ichigo did the same in the other direction. The fire department sprayed water on the building trying to tame the wild fire as it spread to other parts of the building and some of the droplets of water were coming down on Grimmjow as he began to scream for Ulquiorra. At that very same moment, Ichigo came running to him, telling him that no one had seen Ulquiorra come out of the building and that he'd learned that the fire had started in Aizen's apartment.   
Grimmjow's head went reeling and before he knew it he was breaking through the police barrier and running up the steps, calling out Ulquiorra's name hoping for a response, Ichigo was two steps behind him pulling on the jacket trying to get them both out of the way.

Byakuya pulled up just then looking at the massive crowd in front of him, and then he saw what they all were staring at, he could barely make him out but he knew it was man Grimmjow , trying to go into the blazing building and red head from the hospital trying to get him back down.  
He ran through the crowd, and headed towards the stairs. Just as he did the apartment those two were standing in front of exploded and they were both tossed into the railing. Fire fighter ran up after explosion pushing Byakuya out of the way and brought both of them down, the red head still had his eyes open and he was trying to move, but Grimmjow was knocked unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now his husband would like to say a few words." The preacher moved away from the podium and Grimmjow came up.   
"I'm glad that you all came to Ul—his funeral, I'm sure he would've appreciate it." Grimmjow cleared his throat, the words were beginning to get stuck. "The days leading up to his de--ath were not our best, and I was hoping that we could've moved past them, but I never got the chance to tell him how--how sorry I was."

Grimmjow looked down at the stony faces of the crowd, "I didn't know that he would die, I didn't know that the last time I saw him, I was gonna break his heart." Grimmjow looked down at the urn on the table and the picture of his porcelain skinned husband that he's never get to touch again, "I—didn't know!" he shouted and stormed off the stage and out of the church. He stood outside for the remainder of the service. He'd hid his tears for the past couple of days as he'd arranged the funeral, he even smile occasionally.

When he'd go home though, he drink himself to stupid, and clutch the ring they'd found in the ashes to his chest and repeat 'I'm sorry' until he fell asleep.  
After it was over, Ichigo came out of the church wheeling a now crippled Gin out in front of him as Gin held the urn and picture in his hand, "Here," Gin held up the urn and picture to Grimmjow and Grimmjow solemnly took it, and turned to leave for his car. Ichigo looked after him and then told Gin he'd be right back. He followed Grimmjow to his car, "Are you gonna be ok?"

Grimmjow opened his car door and placed the urn in the passenger seat,and then he got in and started up the car. Ichigo knocked on the window, and Grimmjow rolled it down.   
"Are you gonna be ok ,Grimmjow?" he asked again leaning in the window, Grimmjow then looked at Ichigo with red blood shot eyes as he said, "If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever."

And Ichigo never heard from Grimmjow again.


End file.
